


Born For You

by LionessRinoaVIII



Series: SMAA Collection [23]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Companion Piece, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Milking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Parent Rinoa Heartilly, Parent Squall Leonhart, Pregnant Sex, Romantic Soulmates, So Married, Timber Garden (Final Fantasy VIII), Vaginal Sex, seed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Squall and Rinoa's heavily pregnant daughter, Julia, is recovering from a brutal sexual assault and her new husband is very gently providing her with the release she needs, without triggering any of her trauma. Love heals all wounds. Smut and candyfloss.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SMAA Collection [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453
Kudos: 1





	Born For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xadrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts).



Tatsuki had always looked like an angel when he slept, but the night we practically made love for the very first time, Tatsuki was plagued with nightmares. His plump and pouty lips were twisted into a frightened scowl and his beautiful eyes were scrunched so tightly I knew he had to be in pain. I brushed his thick black hair away from his face and whispered his name gently. He stirred, but it wasn’t at the sound of my voice. Something deep inside my husband’s mind was tormenting his psyche, and sweat rolled down his long face as he shuddered at my side.

“J-Julia! JULIA!” Tatsuki’s body jerked at my side and he whimpered as I wrapped my arms around his torso. “P-Please, p-please don’t! Not my Julie!” His screaming devolved into pitiful tears and I rolled him over as best I could so he could curl up against the swell of my belly. He nuzzled his face into my chest and I held him a long while as I quietly sang in his ears. I wasn’t my grandmother, but my voice wasn’t terrible, and he  quieted after a while. 

Tadashi hauled off and rammed the side of his body against his father’s palm, which was sprawled across me lazily as I rocked him. I let out a small cry and Tatsuki’s eyes finally fluttered open with a hard jerk. He was panicked but I smoothed his hair back and shushed him. I was okay, he was okay, we were safe for the moment. My parents were at the hospital with Autumn, and I hadn’t slept a wink, but I would have rather watched over my husband. Nothing I had been through at home held a candle to what  Trabia had been like, I was sure. Tatsuki wasn’t acting the same and I frowned. “What did they do to you out there? I’m so worried...and no one will tell me anything.”

I hated being left out of the loop, Tatsuki knew that. I knew they were hiding the more gruesome details to avoid upsetting me. It had been so  touch and go with the twins my entire pregnancy, and no one wanted to disrupt how well we had been doing lately. “It’s better that you don’t know what happened, for right now. I promise, when the twins get here safe and sound, I’ll tell you everything.” Tatsuki said. He tenderly rubbed my belly and a small smile curled at the edges of his lips. “Are they okay? I heard you yelp.” 

I sighed. “ Mmhm . Your son just got a little excited, that’s all. We...T-Tatsuki we missed you so much.” My voice caught in my throat and it was his turn to soothe me as the slightest blush tinted his cheeks. He ran his  fingers through my bangs and watched me intently for a few moments. A single tear rolled down my cheek and he was quick to kiss it away. 

“I missed you more.” Tatsuki reached for my hand and brought my wedding band to his lips to kiss. “I. ..I might not want to talk about what happened yet...but I do know what might make us both feel better.” My husband wasn’t the type to touch my body intimately without my permission. He had always been incredibly respectful of what had happened to me. Instead, he gingerly moved the hand he was holding from his lips to his crotch and pressed it against himself. “...only if you want, of course.” 

I was surprised and my eyes were wide with curiosity as I blinked at him for a few moments. Was this...really happening? Tatsuki had never once asked me for sex before, I was always the aggressor and he consistently had told me no. I was almost afraid to move my fingers but I could feel his penis twitch a little beneath his night pants and I rubbed at it as gently as I could. “Are...you sure? Can we really?” 

The rubbing must have felt nicer than I’d imagined because he hissed a little and his face blushed brighter. “I want to. I want to be close to you. Not seeing you... Julia it drove me to near madness.” He sounded like he was about to cry, and I wasn’t having that. I wanted my Tatsuki to feel as loved and safe as he had always made me feel. It was time to pay that forward. He knew I wasn’t going to say no, I had been begging him to have sex with me for months.

Excitement coursed through me suddenly and I gave his penis a much firmer squeeze. I liked the noise Tatsuki made, it was encouraging, and I wasted no time dipping my hand under the band of his pants. He wasn’t wearing boxers underneath and my bare hand wrapped around his member elicited a moan that made me wet. “Take them off.” I breathed. “Now.” 

Tatsuki snickered and playfully shot me a lazy  SeeD salute. “Yes ma’am.” He shimmied out of his confines as his half hard penis flopped out at me as it curved slightly to the left. I gripped it firmly and kissed the tip of his head affectionately. He had such a cute dick, he really did. The head was a soft shade of pink and the thick veins that pulsed beneath my fingers made me ache with need. I had never had another person inside of me before—not  consensually at least—and I longed for it.

“Please...I want to see you...all of you.” He panted. His hands pawed at my belly and I was more than happy to jerk my nightgown off over my head. Tatsuki seemed more than a little pleased with how much my tummy and my breasts had grown since he had last seen me and his erection got harder the  longer he gazed at me. He poked my inside out bellybutton with it and I giggled as I all but ripped my bra off. Nurse Ahn had warned me not to lay straight on my back, so missionary wasn’t going to be an option, so naturally I thought I was going to be bouncing on that beautiful cock. 

I wasn’t wearing underwear either and I looked at Tatsuki from underneath my eyelashes as I leaned forward to capture his lips. I pushed him onto his back and he grunted as I struggled to straddle his waist. The babies were each over four pounds now and I was really big. I hefted my little ones up in my arms and readied myself to go down on Tatsuki when he gently whispered “stop” into my hair. I froze mid squat, terrified that I had crossed some sort of line, when he took my face in his hands and grinned. 

“Not like this. We are...not ready for penetration yet. I can’t let what happened last time happen again.” I knew he could tell that my feelings were hurt. I had thought he was finally ready; he had gotten my hopes up. My bottom lip quivered and hormones washed over me as I gently started to cry. It felt like he was never going to want that with me. “Aw, Julie. Look at me. I want to do  this; I’m just not going to put it in. Let me show you what I mean. Let me make us both feel good.” 

I didn’t understand. I sniffled at him, trying my hardest not to be a crybaby, and he pressed a tender kiss to my forehead. He winked at me and pushed me off of him so he could direct me into a kneeling position. I bent over on my knees and pressed my hands firmly against the mattress to support myself as I felt him trace the slit of my opening with his fingers. I shivered and a small trickle of panic wormed its way into a pit in my stomach. “Tatsuki--”   
“Don’t worry,” He promised. “I will not ever put my fingers in there again. Never.” I breathed an audible sigh of relief. I was sad that fingering was a pleasure that had been ruined for me for the rest of my life. It wasn’t something I could ever see myself finding getting off to. The thought anyone’s fingers inside of me was terrifying, and I hated Nurse Ahn’s vaginal exams more than anything in the world. She was the only person, I had decided, that was ever going to put their fingers in there again, and only for the health of my children. No one else. Tatsuki was the only other person alive I was willing to trust with my downstairs at all. 

If he wasn’t going to finger me, and he wasn’t going to put it inside me, I assumed he was going to eat my pussy. It wasn’t what I wanted, and I pouted a little until I felt the head of his penis gently wedge itself between my folds. He didn’t slip it inside, but he gripped my hips and slowly rocked me backward to meet his thrusts. His cock slid up and down against the opening of my vagina and I purred as his head made blissful contact with my clitoris. 

I expected him to lose control, but he didn’t. Tatsuki was being very deliberate with his movements and he held onto me firmly to make sure he didn’t accidentally penetrate me. His motions were slow and sweet and a glorious burning sensation lit my sex ablaze. It was a hot ache, and I whimpered with need as he teased my entrance for a moment. “O-Oh Tatsuki— ngh , right there— _ in  _ there!” I begged. He laughed at me before I felt his fingers lightly trace a pattern into the flesh of my back. I wished so badly that I could see his face and he kept tracing what felt like letters as he bent to nip bites and kisses between my shoulder blades. “W-What are you--”

“Julia Mamoru.” He said gently. “My beautiful wife’s name. That’s what I’m tracing into your back.”

I smiled. “You really love that I took your last name, don’t you, Tatsuki?”

I knew the answer without him saying so. Tatsuki had been excited for me to become a Mamoru. He didn’t have a lot of family left; it was just him and his mom. Me taking his last name felt like I was integrating into that small family, a family we were going to be expanding very shortly. It was why I made the choice to hyphenate. If I had married any other man, I probably would have remained Julia Leonhart, no ands, ifs, or buts. “You know that I do. You’re my everything.” He breathed. 

I couldn’t respond. My grey-blue eyes rolled into the back of my skull as he bit down hard at the base of my neck and his sweet cock rolled from my labia to my clit and back again. Every nerve in my body was going haywire and I fought against his grip on me to grind hard against him. I rocked on all fours and bucked backward as best I could to get a rise out of him. Tatsuki whimpered so loud it shot straight between my legs and a gooey wetness pooled and trickled down my thighs. 

“S- Shhh , someone is  gonna h-hear—ugh!” I couldn’t get the sentence out in time. Tatsuki slipped a little and the head of his cock pushed inside of me just a tad. It took all the strength in my body not to slam myself down on him, but I respected him more than that. If he wanted to wait before we went all the way, we would. The sensation was paralyzing, and he pulled his penis away from my hole quickly. I knew he was going to try and apologize to me, but I didn’t want it, and I silenced him with my hot cunt as I arched my back and massaged my ass roughly against his manhood. 

“J-Julia Raine...” My ass wasn’t what he wanted and he jammed his dick so hard against the swell of my engorged clit that my legs began to spasm instantly. I knew I wasn’t supposed to play with my nipples, but my hands roamed toward them automatically. I pulled both erect buds as hard as I could and milk shot all over my bedsheets as my orgasm exploded deep within me. Tatsuki couldn’t hold back as he caught sight of my milk and he cried my name over and over into my hair as he blew his load all over my pussy. “F-Fuck me!” 

“I t-think I just did.” I said with an airy laugh. I was having a few mild contractions, but I didn’t bother worrying him. They felt light and I didn’t think it was anything that a little rest wouldn’t solve. Tatsuki’s face was deep purple still when I rolled to look at him and he pressed tender kisses to my thighs as he buried his face into my sex. “W-What are you—ohhh!”

Tatsuki was cleaning his cum from between my folds with his tongue and he growled possessively as he rolled my thighs between his hands. “A Knight has to care for his Sorceress. Let me clean Mommy.” His voice was dripping with a sultry lust that I’d never heard there before and I might have jumped his bones for round two, had it not been for the loud gasp I suddenly heard  emanate from our doorway. 

“Oh! Oh g-goodness, I’m--I beg your pardon I just...I heard noises and I wanted to check on the babies...”  Larxine had both her large hands covering her eyes and her normally alabaster white skin was a dark shade of orange. “It is odd that you mate when you are heavy with child! I—I don’t understand humans.” 

The Shumi turned and bolted from the room, ramming herself into the wall a time or two before she finally made her way out. Both my hands shot around my belly as I burst into hysterical laughter and Tatsuki’s face never once came up for air. His tongue was buried deep inside of me and I could feel his cheeks burning hot as coal. He was embarrassed. “I was e-eating...she didn’t see m-me.” There was the bashful Tatsuki I’d fallen in love with. It only made me laugh harder. 

“Oh, she totally saw you.” 

“ No, she didn’t--”

“She did.” I teased, grabbing hold of his chin to force his stick lips to my own. I kissed him deeply, lapping his bodily fluid from his own tongue. “I wanted her to.” I whispered hotly in his ear. His body shivered and yanked on his penis once more for good measure as I slapped him with a Cheshire cat grin. “I want everyone to know that Tatsuki Mamoru is completely and irrevocably  _ mine _ .”

Tatsuki chuckled and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. “Everyone knows that.” He reassured me, tangling his fingers in my long brunette hair as he held me tight against his chest. “I was born for you, Julia Raine. I was always yours, and I always will be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Square Enix.


End file.
